In society, many individuals live collectively in a group or team consisting of multiple members, as seen in a home or office. The total of words or deeds expressed on the basis of feelings or emotions of the members of the group forms the mood of the group. The mood is inputted to the brain of each member through his or her sensitivity and then outputted from his or her brain in the form of a feeling or emotion. That is, an emotion (feeling) of each member and the mood (sensitivity) of the surrounding members felt by him or her have an influence on each other.
Each member has his or her own feeling and his or her own sensitivity to the mood of the surrounding members, and the level of the sensitivity varies among members. For this reason, some make excessively sensitive, too high reactions, and others make insensitive, too low reactions. Even when the members of the group set a goal of relaxing the mood of the entire group and live collectively under the goal, it is difficult to objectively check the feeling of each member and how each member is feeling the mood of all the members. Since it is not possible to adjust the different levels of sensitivity of the members to the averaged level, it is difficult to lead emotions of all the members to relaxation and to keep the mood of the entire group relaxed.
Further, as the number of members in the group is increased, or as the number of sections in the group is increased, it is extremely difficult to lead all the group members to relaxation and keep the members relaxed.
As seen above, the sensitivity or feeling of an individual greatly varies among individuals and is ambiguous, and it is difficult for surrounding members to objectively determine the sensitivity or feeling of one member by vision. Accordingly, the sensitivity or feelings cannot be managed by rules or guidance, or compulsorily. Since the sensitivity or feelings of members forming a group are difficult to manage, it is also difficult to keep the mood of the group in a desirable state. Further, since there is no guideline about the sensitivity or the movement of a feeling, each individual has difficulty in adjusting the unevenness of his or her sensitivity by only making his or her own efforts. In the current society, each group manages words, deeds, and attitudes of its members by rules or guidance or compulsorily in order to maintain its living environment. However, as described above, the sensitivity or feeling of each member cannot be regulated or managed by rules or guidance, or compulsorily. Accordingly, each member lives social life while having an irritated or anxious feeling and being managed with respect to only his or her words or deeds. As a result, many members are suffering from the stress of continuously suppressing their unstable feelings and have mental or physical illnesses caused by the accumulation of such stress. This impairs the activities of groups such as corporations and schools and raises the medical cost of the entire society, resulting in social problems.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an attribute evaluation system that can improve evaluation accuracy by dynamically, automatically, and objectively evaluate attributes relating to content or attributes relating to users that access the content. Patent Literature 2 discloses a device that attempts to monitor stress in social life by continuously acquiring biological information from a sensor attached to a human body and performing some processing on the biological information to find the relationship between the information and stress. With regard to a questionnaire-based survey method of Patent Literature 2, it is pointed out that it is not easy to obtain replies from all the questionnaire population and that respondents reply to the questionnaire by their own criteria and therefore produce inaccurate results.